The present invention relates generally to a word-based board game and method of play, and in particular, to a word-based board game apparatus and method of play for multiple players wherein an object of play is accumulation of points via the placement of letter tiles on a hexagonal playing board and the rolling of a scoring dice.
In traditional word-based board games, such as the well known game Scrabble™ the object of play is to accumulate points by placing letter tiles on a game board to form words. Each letter tile placed on the board is assigned a value based in part on the letter on the tile, and in part upon the location on the game board. The total of all letter tiles utilized during a players turn is added, to achieve a total score for that turn of play. Additional bonus points are awarded for placing letter tiles on specific locations distributed about the game board. This style of game rewards players having an extensive vocabulary, and who are capable of placing a limited set of letters onto the game board in a manner which maximizes available points. As such, games such as Scrabble™ are difficult to play with multiple players having either different skill levels or different vocabularies, i.e. with a combination of adults and children.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and an apparatus for play of a word-based board game in which game play among adults and children is independent of a player's skill and vocabulary, and which is equally entertaining for players of all ages, while simultaneously serving as a learning or teaching aid for younger players.